


Give Me Time

by SamuelJames



Series: Cherished [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen has had a lasting impact on Stephen's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Give Me Time  
> Pairing: Sarah Page/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Helen has had a lasting impact on Stephen's love life.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Helen. Set in the same verse, but long before, Beloved Boy where Sarah is Stephen's Domme.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stephen's ill-advised relationship with Helen had damaged his confidence. She always knew how to hurt him with a well timed critique of his performance. It was her niggling voice in the back of his head that had him taking things slow with Sarah. She'd dropped enough hints for Stephen to know that he could get lucky tonight if he wanted to. His kisses must not have been too objectionable.

"Sarah, can we just slow down?"

"Sure."

"My last relationship was long distance and before that was Helen."

"Slow still means I get to kiss you. I can live with that."


End file.
